


Whisper To The Flowers (And I Will Hear You)

by Isaac_Kran



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Hurt, I can't even think of anything else for these tags, Mentions of the RT crew, Multi, Spoiler Free Tags, this hurt to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:10:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2129697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaac_Kran/pseuds/Isaac_Kran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It really was something Ray wanted to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whisper To The Flowers (And I Will Hear You)

**Author's Note:**

> So a tip for all you drivers out there: Never come up with sad stories while driving, it makes for a very difficult ride.
> 
> I finally did it, I finally wrote a character death story (something I honestly thought I'd never do). 
> 
> I really hope I did well, and I really hope you will enjoy it. *Deep bow*
> 
> Also, please ignore the fact that some of these flowers may or may not be sustainable in Texas ^_^’’’

There was one week left before summer was over, and Geoff was standing beside his other boyfriends, his eyes locked on to the garden where Kerry was currently planting the red geranium that had been given to him by Ray. There were only a few people left to plant their own flower, and they all came over to have Ray’s little-big garden complete by the end of the today.

\---(a week before summer)---

“Ray, I’m telling you, if you want to do it, then do it!” Lindsay poked at Ray’s shoulder, the red head currently recording the man during one of the guy’s Lets Plays again. Ray groaned in annoyance, almost regretting telling Lindsay about what he wanted to do this summer. “No Lindsay, it was a stupid idea anyway.”

Geoff took that moment to turn his head to the conversation. “What’s a stupid idea now?” His raised voice alerting the rest of the guys to the pair currently at Ray’s desk. Ray shook his head, opening his mouth to reply, but before he could, Lindsay covered it with her hand, causing grunts to be his only answer. “Ray here wants to start a flower garden at your house.”

Ray was certain that if there were a shade of red deep enough, he was sporting it in embarrassment at this moment. He moved his head away from the hand holding it, his voice cracking as he shouted, “Lindsay!!”

“What!?” She huffed, “You already know the shape you want for the garden, and you did enough research and have the flowers for everyone planned out. All you need is to actually buy the things! Which I, need I remind you, am more than happy to help with!”

Ray was expecting to hear laughter and jokes from the guys, so he was surprised when all he got was the clearing of a throat from Geoff, the rest of the men looking at Ray and Lindsay with varying degrees of confusion (or in Jack and Gavin’s case, fondness). The short silence that followed was quickly broken by Geoff, “So, why a flower garden?”

“Well you guys keep bugging me about going outside more, so I figured I might as well do something I’ve always wanted to do, you know?” Ray replied, shrugging as his face began return to a normal color.

All the men smiled at that one, and all at once, the room dissolved into ‘What flower did you choose for me?’ and ‘I think this is a great idea Ray!’ and just casual conversation. By the end of the day, the rest of the company had been informed of Ray’s plan, and all thought it would be fun to see what their resident Puerto Rican had in store for them.

\--------------------------

Kerry finished planting his flower, whatever he was saying too quiet for Geoff to hear from his position in the back of the group.

\---(beginning of summer)---

Ray had this theory that flowers, upon being planted or replanted, remember the first thing they hear. Something about the roots vibrating and earth recording it. As such he wanted everyone to say something to their flowers when they planted them. “Sure it’s my garden, but I want to look back on it and say ‘My friends helped me make this garden.’ and know that it’s true.” 

Of course, some of the company found it silly to talk to plants, but they couldn't say no to the man when he was smiling so brightly as he told them this. By the end of the first month, all the interns and animators had planted their flowers in the first tier of the four tier garden. There were hyacinth and roses of varying colors, and even a few pink carnations were planted. And Ray watered them each day, surprising his boyfriends with how serious he was taking this.

“I can’t let a single flower die. If I do, my achievement is lost!” Ray joked, his boys going along, saying they’ll make it a real life achievement for the site (and after hearing the plan, Matt found it a great idea).

By the end of the second month, most of the company had finished planting their flowers (Monty and Blaine being the most recent). The second tier that was raised only slightly higher than the first was completely filled with lilies and even a few periwinkles.

The third and fourth tier didn't have any flowers in them yet, and Ray was particularly proud of his choice of flowers for these tiers, as each flower was going to be different. The plan was to have the Achievement Hunters, the co-founders, or just people who Ray got really close to on these tiers. Even Sarah and Dirk were included on the third tier, much to the appreciation of the two.

\--------------------------

Kerry waved goodbye to the group, leaving Lindsay, Burnie, Joel and the guys to plant their flowers.

Burnie was first, planting his blue delphinium closer to the front of the tier, his hand hovering over the garden for a brief moment, a dry chuckle escaping him before he whispered, “Fuck, I hope you know that I’m haunting your garden when I die. You’ll still be here when I do, right?” Shaking his head, he felt a hand on his back, before Lindsay knelt down beside him, prompting him to stand and wait farther back.

Lindsay planted her white chrysanthemum next to Burnie’s flower, and then planted a white magnolia beside her own. “I’m planting Dan’s flower for him, seeing as he’s busy ‘across the pond’ as Gavin would say. You still owe me for helping you start this garden, Ray, so you’re not off the hook yet. You hear me?” She chuckled and took a deep breath. “And don’t even think of sneaking off to play one of your games; you don’t get to leave until this garden is complete!” She shouted as she stood up, wiping the wetness that began to form from her eyes, joining Burnie where he stood waiting.

Joel slowly made his way down to the ground, shaking his head before planting his Iris flower on the other side of Burnie's flower, he mixed blue and purple flower being the last to be planted on the third tier of the garden. He paused to appreciate it only a moment before he spoke. “‘If you don’t say goodbye, then you aren't really gone, you’re just not here right now.’ That was a line that Carolina had said once, and is one of my favorite lines. So that’s what I’m going to do, I’m not going to say goodbye, just… see you later.” 

He stood up to join the two waiting for him, and once he did, they said their goodbyes to the guys who had yet to plant their own flowers. While Joel and Burnie gave quick hugs to the guys as they passed, Lindsay took the time to give each man long, tight hugs.

\---(A week ago)---

Ray and Geoff were walking home from their date that they had planned for just the two of them. They began talking about the garden, and how great it was starting to look, and how everyone couldn’t wait to see how it looked at the end.

“I want my flower to be the last one, no… it has to be the last one, and yours before mine!” Ray grinned, his hand currently holding Geoff’s. The older laughs, “Alright, alright, we’ll do it like that!” Ray cheered as Geoff took a step onto the crosswalk…”

\-------------------------

The men stood there for a while longer, the rustling of the leaves and their own breaths the only sounds able to be heard.

It was Michael who made the first move, walking close to the garden to plant his white daisy. “You know, we may have joked about it, but you've always been my best friend. I just wanted you to know that.” He nudged his head in the direction of the guys. “And now we have all these assholes to love, so let’s… let’s play.” He finished as he stood to join the group, lightly shoving Gavin forward in the process.

Barely even registering the motion, Gavin found himself moving to the garden, his bird-of-paradise planted to look like it was dancing around Michael’s. He gazed at it only for a moment before he whispered “You’ll always be the X-Ray to my Vav. I mean, who else would I fight crime with? I won’t stop fighting, as long as there are people who love me, like you always have.” Ending abruptly and walking back where he stood before, lightly brushing his fingers against Ryan’s.

That was all it took for Ryan to move forward. _Well don’t you have this perfectly planned_ his lips curving up from the thought as he gazed at the top tier of the garden, planting his blue violet in the spot Ray had marked for him. “I’m glad we met, and fell in love. Even when we've both left this world, we’ll always have that connection.” He leaned in closer to the flower, his voice quieter than before. “And like the meaning of this flower, I will always look after you, and everyone else too.” He returned to the guys, tapping Jack’s ass and shrugging as Jack gave him a playful glare.

Jack smiled as he stood above the garden, taking the time to gaze at the rest of the flowers everyone had planted, before he planted his own flower, the white from his lily-of-the-valley softly glowing beside the blue of Ryan’s flower. “It may seem a bit odd that I've never told anyone this until now, but I’m really glad you guys came into my life and loved me. I never thought anyone would, but you did, so thanks for that.” He took another look around the garden, and smiled once more, “Your garden looks lovely by the way, just so you know.” As he stopped beside Geoff, he gave the man a hard squeeze on the shoulder, urging him to go.

Geoff took a long time kneeling down to the garden, his breaths calm and collected, as he planted his blue forget-me-nots. Ryan came up behind him and handed him a red rose. Geoff took the flower and planted it as well, his breath beginning to shake. “I’m not gonna beat around the bush like the others. Ha, Barbara would be proud of that pun wouldn't she?” A dry chuckle leaving him as he takes a deep breath, “You’re gone, Ray, you've been gone for a week. You’re gone, and you’re never coming back. I held on to the hope that you would just stand up and say ‘fooled you!’ in that cheerfully snarky voice of yours, but I knew better: you were dead before your body even hit the concrete.” he doesn't even register the wetness forming around his eyes. “It should have been me Ray; I was the one who decided to walk across the street when it was red; I was the one who didn't look both ways.” Geoff brought his hand up, only to rub it down his face, his once composed visage now brimming with tears.. “So why? Why did you have to grab me by the collar and pull me back? Only for yourself to stumble forward and get hit by that fucking truck!? Why did you have to die? Just to save the life of some old, stupid man like me!? I don’t get it, just tell me why Ray!” 

All at once Geoff is surrounded by warmth as the men fell into a giant hug, the shirt he buried his head into slowly absorbing the tears falling from his face as he wailed. They stood huddled together for a long time, whispering comfort to the man in the center of their pile.

\---------------------------

It’s night time before Gavin and Jack suggest heading inside, the men having settled on the grass in front of the (now complete) garden. It only took a bit of convincing to get the rest to agree (‘It’s cold as knobs out tonight!’). 

They helped each other up, pausing to take one last look at the garden: To others, the garden would probably look like just a bunch of flowers some kid chose when their parents took them to the store. But to the guys, it was the most beautiful display in the world.

Geoff is standing in front of the garden, his eyes locked on to the rose that stood in the center. He brushes off the concerned looks his other lovers give him, telling them that he’ll be inside soon. They all smile before finally heading inside, leaving Geoff alone in the yard.

“I’m alive Ray. I’m alive, and I have you to thank for that.” Geoff bends over to kiss the rose in the center of the garden. Whispering one last phrase before he turns to enter their home.

 

“I love you Ray, and don’t you ever forget that.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments, critiques, and even a whisper to a flower of your own is much appreciated :)
> 
>  
> 
> To those that are curious: Just giving everyone a flower took around 7 hours of research and then trying my damnedest to fit a flower to them (and in Gavin's case, there was a 1 hour struggle between the bird-of-paradise and hibiscus), I would list what each flower meant in the language of flowers, but that's an entire story on it's own; I used 10 separate rose colors (not mentioned in the story) for crying out loud! (though I didn't use a bridal rose).
> 
> But yeah, give them a look, and hopefully you'll agree with (or at least accept) my choices :3 (I did the best I could).
> 
> Also, is Dirk an actual employee? Or is that just the AH crew's way of trolling us?
> 
> I'm going to go cry myself to sleep now, even though it's 7 am and I have stuff to do... love you all!


End file.
